Fearless
by PhoenixGaming
Summary: Flags is a newsgirl, she joined the boys at the age of 5, now being 16 she may have developed feelings for Race. Follow the crazy adventure of Flags and being newsgirl.
1. Chapter 1

Marie Jay Alton. Though now most people call her 'Flags;' she gave up the name Marie a long time ago when her parents died. Flags has no family and lives on the street, staying away from Snyder. Looking for a job has been rough for her. She thought about being a newsies, but only ever sees boys as newsies, so she's looking for anyone to take her. Everywhere she's looked isn't hiring. It was mid-morning and Flags was walking around feeling the crisp morning air hit her skin. She was near the city square and since it was now late enough, she could hear the newsies yelling about what was in the papers that day, making up headlines if necessary. Flags looked over at the boy, he was wear a newsboy cap, which was hiding his light brown curly hair, he had his cigar in his mouth like always, and was wearing a blue and white plaid shirt, a red, blue, and brownish-gray vest, some slacks that didn't fit correctly, high socks, laced up boots and suspenders, which were hidden by the vest. He was yelling today's headline, or at least his version.

"Extry! Extry! Read all about it! Earthquake hit Delaware!" Flags walked over to the boy because very few people went to buy a paper from him.

"Is that really today's headline or did you make it up?" She asked him. The boy looked at her and lowered the arm holding the paper up.

"Buy it for a dime and find out miss." He smiled.

"Sorry, but I don't papes from liars." She smiled back.

"Who says I'm lyin'?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a guess." She smirked. "What's your name?"

"Call me Race. What about yous?"

"Flags."

Flags liked the name Race. Maybe she could get to know him. "So Race, yous got a place you staying at?"

"Yeah, the lodging house, what about you?" Race asked.

"No, the streets are my home."

"Help me sell my papes and I can try and get yous a spot at the lodging house for the night." Race smiled.

"Give me some papes then."

Race handed Flags half his papers and she headed the other side of the city square shouting out headlines and selling the papers. Once they both finished selling their papers, Flags walked back over to Race.

"Here." Flags held her hand out with the money she made.

"Keep it." Race said. "I made my shares. Let's just go back to the lounging house."

Race started walked and Flags followed, once they were halfway there Race stopped walking.

"Stay here, that's Jack, I gots to talk to him quick." Race smiled.

She nodded her head and stood there as Race went to talk to Jack. Flags looked at Jack, who was wearing a blue button shirt covered by a vest. His pant fit him, unlike Race's, and he had semi-nice shoes. He also had a newsboy hat. From what she could tell, Jack had brown hair and it was just slightly curly at the ends. Flags couldn't tell you the color of his eyes because of the distance between them. At one point, Jack and Race looked over at her. They turned away, then after another minute, Race faced her and yelled over. "Flags come on."

She walked over and smiled. "Flags, this is Jack." Race said as Jack held his hand out.

"Hiya." Flags shook his hand. Now seeing him up close she could tell his eyes were a green-blue color.

"Howdy." Jack smiled. "I hear yous need a place to stay."

Yep." Flags said popping the p.

"You're welcome to stay with us, can't promise it'll be much, but wes be'd happy if ya joined us." Jack looked at both Flags and Race."Yeah." Flags smiled slightly.

"Yous welcome to join us." Jack looked at both Race and Flag.

With that, Jack started walking to the lodging house, Race and Flags following. They walked in silence mostly, because Flags was watching where they were headed. Race broke the silence by talking to Flags.

"So yous got any folks?" he asked her.

"I ain't got no folk nowhere. You?"

Race shakes his head no. "Mys only family is the guys."

"Can't wait to see what you call family." Flags smiled.

They got to the lodging house and the three went inside where quite a few boys were, yelling and playing games. A few heard the door and turned to see the three standing there, that then caused them to hit the others around them to tell them 'turn around.' Once all the boy were staring someone spoke.

"What's a goil doing here?" He was standing on a chair to see.

"She's hear to spend the night, now none of yous better trying and get with her. Behave, got it?" Jack said back.

They all nodded their heads or said yes.

"Flags, these are the boys, Sniper, Kid Blink, Snitch, Specs, Bumlets, Snoddy, Boots, Pie-Eater, Skittery, Mush, Seitz, Ten-Pin, JoJo, Tommy Boy, Smalls, Romeo, Hot Shot, Mike, Ike, Elmer, Finch, and Henry." As Jack said each name the boys would wave.

Flags knew it was gonna be a bit before she remembered everyone's name. There was a lot.

"Where's Crutch?" Jack asked scanning over everyone.

"Still selling papes I think." Elmer said.

Jack nodded and nodded his head for Flags and Race to follow him. He walked to where most the boys sleep. Jack pointed to a bed over in the corner.

"It's not much but no one is occupying the bed." Jack told Flags.

"Thanks Jack." Flags smiled. He nodded and left Race and Flags. "So who's Crutchie?"

"He's another one of the boys, only he's gots a bad leg, it's the reason for his name." Race looked at Flags.

The two of them went back to the other boys. Flags watched them smile and enjoy each other's company. Eventually another boy came inside, he was leaning on a crutch so Flags assumed it was Crutchie. He was a little smaller than the other boys and wore the same thing. His hair was blonde-ish.

"Crutchie!" Jack smiled and walked over to him.

Crutchie smiled and greeted everyone then his eyes landed one Flags. "Uhh… Jack who's this goil?"

"That's Flags, Race brought her, she needs a place to stay the night. I told her here's as good as anywhere." Jack told him.

Crutchie limped over. "Hiya."

"Hi Crutchie." Flags looked into his light brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"So yous staying here, I hear." Crutchie smiled.

"Yeah, Race and Jack showed me the place." Flags smiled back.

"Wells I hope you enjoy yours stay." Crutchie said happily and walked, well more limped, away.

Flags could tell Crutchie was the really hopefully and happy one. Through the rest of the evening, Flags stuck around the back of the room watching the boys. Since she was still new to everyone, she kept a bit of a distance. Every once in awhile, she'd catch one of the boys looking over at her and smiling. Race came over and leaned on the wall by her.

"Yous sure are quiet." Race looked at her.

"I don't knows you all that's it." She shrugged.

"Theys good guys, Flags. They won't hurt ya, and if any try, I'll soak 'em for ya." Race smiled.

Flags chuckled a bit. "Thanks Race. Oh I've been meaning to ask yous, how yous end up with the name Race?"

"Well it's Racetrack, but most say Race, and Ise go to the racetrack a lot after sellin' papes. Hows yous get Flags?" Race asked back.

"Ise normally by the flagpole so people started calling mes that." Flags replied.

Race nodded, he stood and talked to Flags for the rest of the night. "Yous wanna sell papes with me tomorrow?"

"Whys not." Flags said as the two walked to the beds.

Race went to his, and Flags walked to hers. Laying down, she fell into a deep sleep for the night. When morning rolled around, Flags woke up before most of the boys. Sitting in the bed, she stretched and got up, went downstairs, and saw it was practically empty. She took a chair and sat down, putting her shoes on and lacing them up. Inside was stuffy for Flags, so she stepped out for some fresh, cool, morning air. Looking around outside, Flags saw the sun was barely even up and no one was out. She figured she'd spent a few minutes walking around just to use the cool air to wake her up. It was early fall so the weather was only a little chilly in the morning. When the sun was a little higher up, Flags went back to the lodging house and went inside to see the boys getting out of bed and preparing for the day. Race saw Flags and walked over to her.

"Mornin'." Race smiled and spoke, quite cheerfully.

"Mornin'." Flags replied. She had not expected Race to be so happy this early in the morning, but was glad he was.

"Once the bell rings we can head to get ours papes." Race told her.

Flags nodded, letting him know she understood. Flags walked with Race and the other Newsies to the distribution window. They all stood at the gate waiting for the day's headline to be put up. The headline went up and the gates opened. Flags read the headline; "DROUGHT IN DAKOTA : Wheat, bean, and corn prices gone up". Flags thought about the headline. She knew this would affect the Newsies and what they ate for a few days. New York acquired some of its products from the Dakotas. The boys were happy that the headline was decent, not realizing that food prices are up. They all lined up and got their papes. The line went at a steady pace.

"50 papes." Flags said to Mr. Weisel when she got up to the front.

She knew with the prices up, she would have to sell more papers in order to pay for food. Besides, she never told the boys she'd stay longer than one night. Once everyone got their papers, they all went to their selling spots. Flags went to the opposite side of square Race was in. The two of them were yelling the headlines, mostly saying what actually happened; Race only stretched the truth a few times. After they finished selling, Race walked over to Flags.

"Finished sellin'?" He asked.

"Yeah." Flags nodded and smiled.

"Wanna head back to the lodging house?"

"Actually, Ise got some things to do. I'll see you later tonight though." Flags said kinda quickly, and then left Race.

Race was quite confused and scratched the back of his neck, but he walked back to the lodging house alone and met up with Jack on the walk back.

"Where's Flags?" Jack asked Race.

"She said she's gotta do something and took off." Race told him.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "She ain't said where or why?"

Race shook his head no and the two walked the rest of way in silence. Flags walked to a part of town she knew very little Newsies sold in. She walked around, not paying attention to very much, she just wanted some quiet before she was back with all the boys, if she decided to stay. While Flags wasn't watching where she was going, she ran into someone. Both Flags and the person she ran into stumbled back a bit.

"Sorry." Flags said quickly, looking at the person. They were male.

"It's fine. Say, aren't you the new goil that was getting papes this morning?" The man asked.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered out. "Wait. Yous a Delancey, yous was there this mornin' too."

The Delancey brother chuckled. "It's Oscar. Now whats a goil like yous doin' out in this part of town?"

"Clearin' my head, yous got a problem?" Flags raised an eyebrow.

"No, but a goily like you shouldn't be alone." Oscar smirked.

"I ain't need no protectin'. Now why don't yous run alone and find yours mother."

Oscar glared and walked away. Flags could tell he wasn't done with her but she didn't care. The sun was almost completely down and Flags figured she'd head back to the lodging house, knowing Race was gonna have questions. Flags sighed. When she made it back to the lodging house, Flags stood outside for a moment. She could hear the boys inside, cheering and being happy. She thought about what she was gonna say to Race and walked up to the door, when she heard footsteps behind her. When she turned around she didn't think she'd see who she did.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Race. Flags thought he was inside, but no, he was right in front of her.

"Where'd yous go?" Race asked her.

"To clear my head. Race, that headline from today will affect us." Flags looked at Race with a tiny hint of worry in her expression.

"It's in the Dakotas wes don't gotta worry." Race walked up towards her.

"Race wes get some food from there." Flags said a little harshly. "The cheap food is from there. Yous have no clue what that means for us."

"It means we just gotta sell more papes, Flags." Race chuckled like that was the obvious answer.

Flags sighed, knowing Race didn't fully understand, and went inside. Race followed behind. Flags had forgotten about everything and was enjoying herself with the boys. Race and Flags went to opposite sides of the room. Towards the middle of the room, Sniper and Smalls were talking with a group.

"Ise bet a nickle that Flags wouldn't smoke Race's cigar." Sniper said.

"Oh really? She's a pretty tough goil." Smalls countered.

"Yous on." Sniper said. "Hey Flags," He called, "would you ever smoke Race's cigar?"

"Umm…" Flag thought for a moment and went over to Race, grabbing his cigar and placing it in her mouth. She smoked a bit. "That answer your question?"

Quite a few of the boys were shocked that Flags just did that. Even Race was shocked. Smalls shook his head and looked at Sniper. "Yous owe me that nickel now."

Sniper plopped the nickel in Smalls's hand and kept staring at Flags like the rest of the boys. Flags gave the cigar back to Race and laughed.

"Did you really bet Ise wouldn't smoke Snipe'?" Sniper just shook his head yes. Flags smiled and walked over to him and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Bad move."

"Yous one ballsy goil, Flags." Elmer, who was by Sniper, said.

"Thanks Elmer. Now if yous mind could yous all stop starin'?" Flags looked around the room.

A few boys cleared their throats and looked away. They all looked away except Race. He couldn't believe that Flags actually just smoked his cigar, he almost never lit his cigar, but today he felt like it, and Flags took it and smoked some. He couldn't wrap his head around it, Flags seemed like such a good person. Maybe Flags was really a tough girl. That's really all that was on Race's mind for the rest of the night. The next morning, Flags recalled what happened the previous night, only really remembering taking Race's cigar and helping Smalls win a bet. With that thought, Flags blushed a bit. She had managed to stun almost all the boys last night. Today, all the boys woke up by themselves without Jack's help. As the circulation bell rang, everyone left the lodging house and walked to circulation gate. Normally, the gate was closed when they got there, but today it was open. The boys lined up and Flags stood by Boots and Specs. The line moved like it normally did. Once Flags got to to the front, she smiled at Weisel.

"Mornin' Weisel. 50 papes." Flags set the money down.

"50 papes for the goily." Mr. Weisel said to Oscar.

"Mornin' Oscar, yous and your brother sleep in the sewer again?" Flags said innocently.

This caused the Newsies to respond with 'ooo's and laughs. Oscar just glared. "I'd watch your back, goily."

Flags got her papers and went over to some others. She waited for everyone else to get their papers.

"Newsies let's get to sellin'!" Jack yelled over everyone.

The boys all went to their own selling spots and started calling out headlines. Flags did the same, selling a paper here and there. Today was a rather slow day, the clouds were covering the sky and the air was a little chilly. Flags thoughts she'd start walking over to another Newsies and sell on the way. Closest Newsies to her was Specs. She only walked a few quick blocks before seeing Specs. Going up to him, she smiled.

"Hey Specs!"

"Hiya, sellin' any good with the papes?" Specs asked.

"Nah, business real slow today." Flags chuckled.

"Yous know, last night you was really ballsy." Specs spoke. "Surprised Race didn't soak ya for taking his cigar."

"Pretty sure it was a Corona too." Flags smiled.

"Ise'd watch yours back kid. He may come afta yous." Specs smiled.

"Whys that make ya happy Specs, yous wanna see me get soaked?" Flags raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all. Just smilin'." Specs said.

Flags chuckled. "Wanna head back before it rains?"

"Sure. Sold my last papes anyways."

Flags and Specs started walking back to the lodging house, as they walked back they ran into Albert and Elmer. They were headed back to the lodging house as well it seems that most the boys got the idea it was gonna rain and started to head back. Once the four entered the house, Jack, Crutchie, Race and three others were already there.

"Jack who's they?" Flags asked walking over, followed by the other boys.

"This Katherine, Davey, and Les." Jack said, they waved and smiled as he said their names. "Davey and Les are bruders."

Davey looked to be Jack's age and Les looked to be 10. They both seemed to be dressed nicely too, maybe they got folks. Katherine looked nice as well, her facial features looked familiar to Flags's.

"Hi guys." Flags smiled.

"Guys, this is Flags, wes picked her up a bit ago." Jack said to the three.

"Nice to meet you." Katherine said.

Les walked up to Flags, and Flags bent down to be eye level with him. "Yours cute." he said.

"Hey." Davey grabbed his brother's shoulder and pulled him back.

"It's fine, and thanks Les, yous are too." Flags said back.

After Flags got to know the three better, Jack went off with Katherine somewhere. Davey and Les went home. Flags hung out with Tommy Boy and Finch 'till Race came over and made the other boys scram.

"What do ya want Race?" Flags looked at him.

"Yous were right. 'Bout the food." Race sat by her. "The prices gone up. What are wes gonna do?"

"Be careful with what we buy?" Flags shrugged. "It raining?"

Race shook his head no. "Not yet."

"I'm gonna go out for a bit." Flags got up and left.

Walking outside, the air was felt nice. It got a bit warmer out and clouds still covered the sky. Flags walked around for awhile, taking everything in when she heard stifled laughs from behind her. She turned around to be faced with the Delancey brothers' figures.

"Look whats we got here Oscar." Morris hit his brother's shoulder.

"Looks like someone left the goil all alone." Oscar replied.

"Whats do yous knuckleheads want?" Flags crossed her arms.

The two boys walk up to her. "Wes been lookin' for someone to beat." Oscar smiled. "My brass knuckle is all clean, too."

Before Flags could even reply, Oscar punched her across the face, causing Flags to stumble back a bit. The next hit came from Morris, and connected with her jaw. This knocked her down. The brothers were not quite yet satisfied, so they began to kick her in the stomach. Luckily for Flags, Jack happened to be walking back to the lodging house house and saw this.

"Flags!" Jack yelled and ran over.

The brothers took this as their cue to leave. Jack helped Flags up, having her place an arm around his shoulders for support. Flags gripped her stomach with the other arm. This was the most pain Flags had felt in a long time.

"Who's said you could be out here alone?" Jack looked at Flags with worry written on his face.

"No one, I just wanted to walk." Flags coughed a bit.

Jacked sighed. "Wes gotta get you home."

Flags just nodded and walked back with Jack. Once they got home, Jack opened the door and all the Newsies turned their heads to see a beaten Flags. Next thing Flags knew, she was being bombarded with questions. As for Race, he just looked at Flags with worry written on his face and anger in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened?" Finch asked, coming over.

Most the boys were pestering Jack and Flags 'till Jack had enough. "BACK IT UP!" Jack yelled over the crowd. Most the boy backed away at Jack's yelling. Flags's head hung low. "Specs help me bring her to a bed."

Specs grabbed the other side of Flags, helping hold her up. Jack and Specs brought her upstairs to a bed and laid her down. Race followed behind closely. Race looked at Flags then at Jack.

"What happen to her?" Race's voice almost cracked.

Jack looked over at Race. "Delancey's."

Race's expression went from portraying worry to anger. "I'm gonna soak 'em. Both of 'em."

"Race calm down." Jack went over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Race just shook it off and left the room, so upset with the Delancey brothers. He did something he didn't expect himself to do. He went after the boys to soak them. Race walked to where he knew he could find the boys. Race was right, he found them outside waiting for someone with whom to pick a fight. Both Delanceys were facing away and Race walked right up to them and tapped Oscars shoulder. As Oscar turned around Race punched him in the face. Oscar stumbled backward. Morris looked at his brother, then at Race.

"Good thing I wore my brass knuckles," Morris said quick enough to catch Race off guard.

Morris punched Race square in the eye and he stumbled just as Oscar did. Before Race fixed himself, Oscar was itching to hit him back. Oscar grabbed Race's shoulders and forced him to assume a hunched down position, in which Race's stomach was met with Oscar's knee. This caused Race to cough a bit. When he was released, he sprang up off the ground. Standing back up, he looked at his aggressors.

"Kids got some guts, Oscar." Morris chortled.

Race didn't even allow Oscar to reply before kicking him where the sun don't shine. Oscar let out a small cry in pain. Race followed up by punching Oscar in the jaw. Looking at Morris, Race gut punched him and kneed him in the head when he crouched over. Satisfied, Race went back to the lodging house. Walking in, he ignored everyone and went to Flags, who was sitting on the bed listening to Jack say how she had a bruised cheekbone that had puffed up a bit. Specs suggested she may have had a few of her ribs bruised, meaning it may hurt her to breath for a bit. Then Flags noticed Race, making Specs and Jack to look over as well.

"Race?" Flags looked at him.

"Ise soaked 'em Jack." Race walked over.

Walking over, the three saw a black eye starting to form. Flags stood up and placed a hand on Race's chin, moving his head so she could see it better. "Yous let them soak ya back?"

"They only got a fews good hits." Race chuckled slightly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Race. What else did they hit?" Jack asked.

"Just a small knee to the stomach; nothing Ise couldn't handle." Race looked back up at Jack.

"Could yous guys give us some space?" Flags asked Jack and Specs.

With that, Jack and Specs left the room. Flags was still looking at Race- he looked back at her. She was searching for an explanation in his eyes, only to find he was glad she was okay. From the other end, Race knew he owed her an explanation.

"Ise did it for yous Flags." Race hesitated.

"Race yous shouldn't have done anything." Flags went back to the bed, wincing a bit when she sat.

"I'm sorry, when Ise saw ya I just couldn't help myself." Race went over and sat next to her.

Flags sighed. "Don't let it happen again."

Race shook his head in understandment. "So what did Specs and Jack say?"

"Ise may have some bruised ribs." Flags looked at Race. "But yous has a black eye, Race."

"Black eye ain't that bad." Race chuckled. "Coulda been worse."

Flags once again made Race look at her. "Racetrack Higgins. Don't yous ever say that."

"Hows do you knows my full name?" Race raised an eyebrow.

"Jack told me. Ise knew it'd come in handy." Flag smiled innocently.

"Yous should rest." Race stood up.

Flags sighed, knowing he was right. She laid down, only groaning softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Flags fell asleep after a few minutes. Race went back downstairs and over to Jack, who was talking to Crutchie. Jack looked over at Race.

"Whys yous let 'em soak you?" Jack asked, scanning Race's black eye, which had puffed up a bit more and was more black and blue.

"Ise didn't try Jack, theys got a jump on me." Race spoke. "Theys got what they deserve."

"Whos? The Delanceys? Did you soak 'em alone?" Crutchie was concerned for his friend.

Race glanced at Crutchie and shook his head. He hesitated before speaking. "Yes."

"Now why's would yous do that alone?" Crutchie eyes were wide with worry.

"They needed it, Crutch." Race spoke calmly.

"But yous ain't gotta do it alone." Jack spoke up.

Race didn't wanna talk anymore anymore and left the boys abruptly. Race went back upstairs before walking to his own bed. He looked at Flags, sighed, and lied down. Throughout the whole night, Race was tossing and turning, finding it hard to sleep, which only allowed him to get a few hours.

Race woke up before any of the other boys, wanting to get an early start. He got ready and left the lodging house. Race strolled down to the Circulation gate and waited for the bell to ring. Eventually, it did, and the Delancey brothers opened the gate and gave each other a look, one that resembled a smirk.

"Look Oscar, wes got yourselves a street rat." Morris remarked to his brother.

"Yeah yous right." Oscar agreed.

"I just want my papes." Race sighed, not feeling like dealing with the two.

"Yeah and wes need a punching bag. Whats you say we take him and go Oscar?" Morris suggested.

"Why, Ise say that's a great idea Morris." Oscar smirked.

Race was still rather tired from last night and wasn't fully comprehending what was going on. Morris and Oscar could clearly see Race lacked his normal amount of energy and used the opportunity. Morris took his fist and punched Race, causing him to fall backwards into the gate. Now that Race was off his game, Morris picked him up and started toting him away. As Wiesel walked out, he only saw Oscar.

"Where you boys going?" Mr. Wiesel asked.

"Oh we just remembered we have somewhere to be sir. We'lls see you tomorrow." Oscar replied, turning and catching up with his brother.

The two brothers brought Race to an alley in the part of town no one was really ever in. Morris set down Race and cuffed him to a pole near them. Looking at his brother he slapped Race's face to wake him.

"Wake up." Morris said.

Race did just that, though he wasn't fully conscious. He had seen where he was taken, but it was all rather blurry. Race blinked a few times and looked at the brothers. He tried to use his hands to sit up better only to find his one hand cuffed to a pole.

"What, afraids I'd run?" Race tried to imitated the brothers, it clearly didn't work.

"We just wanted to make sure yous didn't get any help." Oscar said.

That was the end of the conversation, the two were itching to beat Race. As they began to do so, Race kept quiet, for he didn't want to give the two any satisfaction. The brothers kicked, punched, cut, and hit Race. It started with kicking him in the stomach, then Oscar bent down and started throwing punches, Morris had a bat, Race wasn't sure when he grabbed it, but it was the next thing to happen. Morris smacked Race across the head with the bat. Race was only a little conscious when Oscar pulled out his pocket knife and looked at Race, making a small cut on his upper arm. Now satisfied with their work, they started back to the Circulation gate. Race watched the brothers leave. Everything was blurry now, he was bruised and bleeding. In a condition no one should stay in long. The Circulation bell had rung and Race knew everyone would be going to get their papers, hopefully someone realized he was gone.

Flags got up that morning, moaning as she sat up; her ribs hurt more now that she was awake. Jack and Crutchie were the only ones still at the lodging house- she could tell by the voices downstairs and only those two were talking. Getting up, she slugged her way downstairs and went over to the boys.

"Flags yous should be in bed." Jack spoke when he saw her.

"Ise ain't staying put Jack, nothing yous can say will change that. Now lets go sell some papes." Flags smiled slightly.

"He's right Flags." Crutchie agreed.

"Crutch don't, even yous go out. Look I'll bes fine." Flags made her way to the door.

Flags left with Jack and Crutchie on her tail. Once they got near the gate, they saw the line of boys. Getting in line, Flags noticed Race wasn't there. She looked over everyone to make sure she didn't just miss his face. Nope, nothing. Race really wasn't there. Turning to Jack Flags spoke.

"Has you seen Race this morning?"

"No, ain't he in line?" Jack questioned.

"He ain't from what I could see." Flags shook her head slightly.

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked through the crowd for Newsies. "Maybe he go here early? Went to his spot already?" Jack shrugged.

Flags nodded in agreement, though it seemed off. Race wasn't one to show up earlier. Getting to the front. Flags got her papers and left the boys to go sell. Flags trudged over to her spot and started selling, she thought she'd try a new spot today because she had been meaning to and kept forgetting. After the day was over, she went to Race's spot- only to find no Race. Maybe he had already gone home. Sauntering back, Flags's mind was lost in thought. _Race had to be home, right? Where else would he be?_ This was all Flags could think about. She really hated to admit it, but she liked him, though she only knew him for a short time, she thought he was great, funny, sweet, and protective. Once she reached the lodging house, she opened the door and went inside. Most the boys were already back. No Race though. Maybe he's taking a walk and will be home soon. Flags grunted slightly sitting down on the couch, every time the door opened, Flags looked up, thinking it was him. Once everyone was back, Flags sighed and placed her head in her hands. Jack saw this and walked over.

"Flags? What's wrong with yous?"

"Race still ain't here, Jack." Flags mumbled and looked up at him.

"I'm sure he'll be back soons. Don't worry hes a tough kid." Jack patted her shoulder lightly.

"I hope yous right." Flags leaned back into the couch.

Race had slipped in and out of conscious all day. He was now awake and looking around, trying to find a way out. He had screamed for help all day, so his throat was rather raw. The Delanceys came back and looked at him, all they did was give him another beating. This happened for the next day and a half, Race was now so weak. He struggled to even yell when the brothers were gone. Flags and the other newsies were now worried, they searched for him in their free time, but never in the part of town he was in. Most had struggled selling their papers they were so worried, but they had to get through the day. While they were selling, the Delanceys went to Race to make a deal.

"If yous can stand up and walk out of the alley we'lls let you go." Oscar spat in Race's face.

Uncuffing him, Race stood up. He staggered out of the alley, not using the wall. This meant he could go home. Slowing swaying as he walked he made it back to the parts of town he knew. Knowing the Newsies were still selling, he started towards his spot, hoping Flags was near by. Race took the next half hour to get back. When he made it back, he saw Flags selling.

Opening his mouth, Race used the rest his strength to yell. "Flags!"


End file.
